Alchemy Adventure
thumb|right|250px|Playing Alchemy Adventure Alchemy Adventure was released on 6th of June, 2014 as a part of v7.1. The game was fairly standard match-three fare, with a few twists on the usual formula. In this game, players could create rows or columns of at least three same-type elements found on the Periodic Table. All six groups from the Table were included in the game, each with its own color and shape. In a fairly unique twist, each tile would also displays a chemical symbol for a specific element, each one accurate to the group that element was found in. The game could be played at anytime by entering the Science Lab at the School, the same building where labs for quests were done. If you attempted to enter the lab while you were currently on a step in a quest that required using the lab to run an experiment, a prompt would appear asking if you wished to do an experiment or play Alchemy Adventure. In v2.14.0, September 27th, 2018, the rewards have been nerfed, making it harder for players to level up their dragons. In v3.2.0, June 31st, 2019, Alchemy Adventure has been removed from the game for unknown reasons, becoming the second minigame to be removed from the game. How to play Being a standard match-three fare, the player had to click and drag the tile to 2 or more respective, same colored tile but, in a unique twist, the player could click and drag it wherever the player wanted to as opposed to the standard one tile at the time. The player had 3 minutes to score as much a possible and the higher the score, the higher the reward; at 20 seconds, a ticking sound would play. Due to each tile worthing 50 points, a simple match 3 was 150 points and the bigger the match, more 50 points was added to the awarded points. Don't keep holding onto the element for too long! As you could only hold it for 6 seconds. There's six types of elements: *'Non Metals:' Represented by a blue laboratory flask - ; *'Metals:' Represented by a grey-ish cream mineral - ; *'Alkali Metals:' Represented by a red alkali metal fragment - ; *'Alkali Earth Metals:' Represented by a brown alkali metal fragment - ; *'Halogens:' Represented by a purple round-bottom flask - ; *'Noble Gases:' Represented by a green two-necked round-bottom flask - ; Whenever the player held onto an element, the respective element's info appeared on the bottom of the screen, showing: *The Symbol; *Name; *Atomic Number; *Atomic Mass; For example, if the player held a Metal with an 'Al', this following information will appear: *Symbol: Al *Name: Aluminum *Atomic Number: 13 *Atomic Mass: 26,9815386 The special combos however, would have different information. Special Combos Due to the uniqueness of displaying elements from the Periodic Table, some combinations could be done. *By combining two H (hydrogen) elements with one O (oxygen) element, the player could create Water , this special tile could clear an entire row once dropped anywhere in the table - 400 points; *By combining two O (oxygen) elements with one C (Carbon) element, the player could create Carbon Dioxide , this special tile could clear an entire columm once dropped anywhere in the table - 400 points; *By combining one Na (Sodium) element with one Cl (Chloride) element, the player could create Salt , this special tile could clear an entire 3x3 grid, with the salt particles sprinkling in said grid. Any special combos tiles within the cleared 3x3 grid would be triggered - 400 points (50 points per cleared tile); When creating a combo, the points awared for creating were the same as creating a normal combo, Na+Cl being the only combo that awarded 100 points for creating it. Power-ups Just like most of the minigames, this minigame contained two power-ups to help you. Before the game starts, the player had an option to buy these boosters, however, it could be skipped by clicking the "skip" button. Terrible Terror Booster :"Two colorful Terrors appear, destroying all tiles matching their color." This power-up would summon two random Terrible Terrors, both matching two of each six colors, who would follow a specific path to destroy all color matching tiles. This action took about 4-5 seconds to complete and rewarded 600 points. The Terrible Terrors Booster could be found in: *Store → Dragon Care → Consumables for 7 (6 for members); *Battle Events' Event Failure mystery box; *90 Surprise Chests; Deadly Nadder Spikes Booster :"Fires Nadder spikes at the board, destroying five random tiles." This power-up would shoot Deadly Nadder spikes throughout the central columm but destroyed 5 random tiles of any color. It took about 2-3 seconds to complete and rewarded 500 points. The Deadly Nadder Spikes Booster can be found in: *Store → Dragon Care → Consumables for 5 (4 for members); *Battle Events' Silver mystery box; Scoring (Online and Downloaded versions) When the game ended, the completion screen would show: *Your score; *The number of compounds you did under 3 minutes; Alchemy Adventure rewarded Dragon Bonding XP, Adventurer XP, Coins and UDT Points, all depending on how high your score was. Category:Minigames